pirang dan kesialan II
by Alwi arki
Summary: Hoaaammm, sepertinya aku butuh suasana baru/ berhasilkah Shikamaru mendapatkan tempat tidur bar?/ au, abal typo bertebaran


Hidupnya hanya di penuhi dengan yang namanya,,,,Tiduuuuur. Seperti koala tidurlah sepanjang jam dan kau akan pintar.

Ini bukan lelucon, seberapa banyakpun Ia tidur, tetap membuatnya sebagai manusia terjenius seantero Konoha.

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda 20 tahun, dengan IQ 200 membuatnya lulus kuliah di usia muda. Ia kini seorang sarjana.

Sejenius apapun dia, kalo malas ya tetap saja, kini dia berakhir dengan menjaga toko buku di ujung blok milik ayahnya. Wajar aja jenius bukunya gratis.

"Hooaaammm, aku merasa bosan, sepertinya butuh suasana baru. Aku butuh tempat yang segar untuk petualangan baru dalam mimpiku".

Shikamaru bangun dari kursi kasirnya, meski baginya itu adalah kasur.

"Kemana kira-kira tempat yang segar,,,hmmm, . AAAAA

Ting' mujul bohlam 110 di kepala nya

"Bicara soal segar, maka kediaman Yamanaka adalah yang paling tepat"

Shikamaru menutup toko bukunya. Setelah berjalan beberapa blok , sampailah Ia di toko bunga sekaligus rumah Yamanaka.

KLINTIIING

"Selamat datang di Yama-Eh, Shika, tumben kau kemari...apa kau tidak menjaga toko? Atau ada yang penting sehingga kau meninggalkan waktu tidurmu?"

Baru sampai, Shikamaru harus mendegarkan kecerewetan dari gadis pirang anak pemilik toko ini. Ia sudah biasa dengan itu, karna gadis ini sahabat kecilnya.

"Ino sebenarnya aku-"

"Aah, kau datang sungguh di waktu yang tepat Shika"

"Ino aku kesi-"

"Shika kau tau aku baru saja mendapat banyak pesanan hari ini"

Shikamaru baru duduk di kursi tunggu pelanggan. Shikamaru baru hendak menutup matanya.

"Shika kau mendengarku tidak!,, kau ini aku mengajakmu bicara bodoh"

"Inooo, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk-" Ino mengerutkan keningnya, alisnya menukik tajam. Kesal.

"apa? Tidur!, tidak ada cerita, aku sedang banyak pesanan , dan kau datang hanya untuk tidur, " Ino mengabil beberapa buket bunga berjalan ke arah Shikamaru,. "Ini bawa bunga-bunga ini antarkan ke alamat yang ini daan sepedanya ada di luar,"

Ino menyerahkan secarik kertas dan buket bunga itu pada Shikamaru, tepatnya memaksanya.

Tertundalah rencana petualangan mimpi Shikamaru, Dan sekarang Shikamaru sedang mengayuh sepeda berwarna pink, dengan bunga di keranjang depannya, menyusuri blok pemukiman guna mengantarkan buket bunga itu.

"dasar merepotkan"

O

Setelah berjam-jam keliling Konoha, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk istirahat di pingir taman Konoha. Sepedanya di robohkan di rerumputan sedangkan dirinya duduk di bawah pohon.

Saat matanya hendak terpejam, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang meariknya, Shikamaru terkejut, terlebih lagi yang menariknya adalah seorang wanita, tak sampai di situ setelah berhasil menarik Shikamaru berdiri, kini wanita berambut pirang lurus tergerai itu kini meriknya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

Maka berhentilah acara lari-larinya , di depan sebuah Apato, gadis itu berbalik menghada Shikamaru, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan mata bulan ,rambut pirang jatuh lurus, wajah ayunya mengingatkan Shikamaru, ooh ternyata dia adalah pelanggan di toko bukunya.

Namanya,,? Si-Si Siapa gitu,,, Secara Shikamaru banyakan tidur dari pada memperhatikan pelanggannya jadi tidak tau nama gadis ini.

"Anoo,,, maaf Shikamaru-san, aku memaksamu kemari". Ucap gadis itu gugup.

 _Tidak perlu gugup begitu, aku tidak keberatan jika dikpaksa tidur di sini,_ inner Shikamaru berkelana

"sebenarnya aku-aku,," Shikamaru masih menampilkan wajah malasnya padahalmah

 _ayo tidak apa-apa katakan saja, nona._ Shikamaru mulai ngawur

" sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan anda Shikamaru –san"

" Ya,,,?"

"karena anda , orang yang jenius aku-" gadis ini tergugup lagi

 _Oh tentu saja aku paling jenius, aku bahkan mengerti maksudmu mengajaku kemari_ kepala Shikamaru mulai mengira-ngira. Munculah awan putih di atas kepala nya

"aku-aku mohon buatkan jebakan tikus,,,"

 _Eh- Plupss._ Awan putih berisi perkiraan dan hayalan di atas kepala Shikamaru hilang seketika, dengan sedikit rasa kagetnya, ia bertanya.

" Maksudmu?"

"anoo, di dalam apato ada se-ekor tikus, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menangkapnya!, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, karena anda adalah orang yang jenius ku pikir , jika anda yang melakukannya pasti berhasil.""

"hoaammm,,,". Mencerna semua kalimat panjang si gadis

"mohon bantuannya Shikamaru-san" ucap sang gadis sambil membungkukan badan, . Shikamaru yang pemalas namun baik hati, tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis kesusahan. Setelah menimbng-nimbang.

"Baiklah,,," kata-kata Shikamaru sukses membuat si gadis menegakkan badannya

"terima kasih banyak Shikamaru-san" ucap sang gadis sambil tersenyum manis

 _Wah manis sekali,,,._ Ya tergantikanlah mimpi Shikamaru dengan serangkaian cara menjebak tikus.

O

Selesai dengan perangkap-perangkap maut ala Shikamaru, dan mendapat beribu kata terima kasih dan beberapa permen.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencananya, tidur di taman, namun,,,

BRUK,, SYUUUUR

"Kalo jalan lihat-lihat, bodoh,,"

Shikamaru merasakan baju bagian depannya basah, ternyata ia tadi menabrak orang,.

"Bocah sialan, lihat sake ku tumpah semua,,, aku bahkan belum mabuk.!"

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, yang tadi tertunduk melihat bajunya. Seorang wanita pirang,dewasa, sexy, waaaw ukurannya tidak bisa di toleransi, menatapnya marah, sambil mengacungkan botol sakenya.

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah?, mata ku di atas "'

"eh-" Shikamaru tertangkap menatap yang waw tadi.

" **kau,,! Harus mengganti sake ini, masa bodoh mau beli dimana!, jika tidak!... ku patahkan tulang-tulang mu bocah,,!"**

Kalimat penuh penekanakan, dari wanita di depannya sukses, membuat wajah bodoh dan malas Shikamaru menguap.

Pasalnya ia seperti melihat dua kali lipat ibunya marah, dan tak mau berakhir di usia sekarang Shikamaru lansung ngacir,,, mencari sake.

Shikamaru mendatangi bar yang ia tau, tapi di jam masih sore begini, bar mana yang buka.

" dasar wanita dewasa merepotkan"." Sebenarnya dia yang mengantuk , aku yang mabuk atau sebaliknya sich" Shikamaru memutar otak jeniusnya, dimana ia bisa dapat sake?

Tiiing

Shikamaru bergegas menuju sebuah bar , kala otaknya berhasil mendapat solusi,.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah Shikamaru di pintu belakang sebuah bar, _Jika gerbang sukar di buka maka selalu ada pintu belakang kan._

Naas, Shikamru harus merelakan dompetnya tipis, selain karena Shikamaru membelli sebelum jam buka, ternyata harga sake, pesanan wanita pirang tadi sangat mahal.

Shikamaru kembali berjalan sambil menenteng , sake di tangannya. Saat selepas menyebrang jalan Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah itu sepeda yang tadi ku tinggalkan?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya sekarang , seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat, sedang menaiki sepeda pinknya.

"Hey,,berhenti!" seru Shilkamaru, gadis itu menoleh

"hey,,berhenti kataku, kembalikan sepedanya" teriak Shikamaru, si gadis di panggil Shikamaru bukannya berhenti, malah menambah laju sepedanya, jadilah kini Shikamaru berlari mengejarnya.

Di kejar-kejar pemuda, berkuncir nanas dengan wajah malas, dan membawa botol sake di tanggannya, membuat Temari makin laju dengan sepedanya.

"haah, haaah, merepotkan" Shikamaru berhenti mengatur nafasnya, " Sepertinya aku harus memotong jalan, jika perkiraan ku benar ,maka lewat gang di depan, aku akan bertemu dengannya di turunan jalan"

Dengan segala kejeniusan , setelah berliku-liku di gang, Shikamaru berhasil menunggu gadis dan sepedanya di turunan jalan.

"Hey,, berhenti!"... di depannya sepeda pink dan penunggang pirangnya melaju ke arahnya

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!,, minggir!", seru gadis itu

"kau yang berhenti, kembalikan sepedannya", Nah lho nah lho, sepedanya kenapa semakin kencang.

"minggir,,,! Ini remnya tidak berfungsi,,," teriak gadis itu lagi, hingga

Syuuuu BRAK, Twiiiiiing

Telah terjadi kecelakaan, seorang pemuda tertabrak sepeda pink, hingga terbang jatuh di semak-semak, dengan kaki sedikit menggatung di semak, tanggan kanan memegang botol sake, tangan kiri menekuk, arah wajah menoleh, mata terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Sedangkan sang pelaku, gadis pirang berkuncir empat, kini berjalan menghampiri korban,

"Heyy,, apa kau baik-baik saja?' tanyanya sambil menggoyangkan kaki korbannya,

"hey,, bangun bodoh" teriaknya namun tidak ada jawaban, mencium bau sake si gadis memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Setelah seharian berpetualang, akhirnya Shikamaru menenukan tempat tidur dengan suasana baru ,

Sampai fic ini di publiksikan sang korban sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak bangun.

END

"ah ,,mungkin dia hanya pemuda mabuk, yang kurang kerjaan, biarkan sajalah" katanya sang gadis sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Bocah sialan, tiga puluh menit lagi, dia tidak kembali, aku tutup toko bukunya".

Khatulistiwa-Pontianak

Terima kasih telah membaca


End file.
